A variety of map styles are now available for viewing maps of locations. A typical style is an overhead view style from a satellite or plane, which can be referred to as an aerial style. Another type of available style is an oblique view style, which is from overhead, but at an angle. An alternative to photographic views are schematic representations of streets and other features.
Many on-line services now take advantage of map capabilities to enhance the user experience. Examples include services offering directions between various locations and businesses involved in real estate sales or rentals. For on-line services that offer maps, the user experience is often further enhanced if the user can be offered more than one style of map.